Run Ran, Run!
by Acrimony
Summary: What happens when Ran Kochou spots Asuka Tenjoin and her beloved Ryo Murufuji at the Light House together! Throw in Fubuki and Manjyoume and Chaos Ensues! Run Ran, Run! [[OneShot'd]]


**Run Ran, Run!**_  
YuGiOh__ Genex_  
Acrimony

Disclaimer: Do not own.  
Warning: If you're squeamish about BL, press BACK.

* * *

It was a typically 'bright and sunny day' for Kochou Ran at her temporary home, Duel Academy. It was a Saturday, and Saturdays pretty much screamed _no class_. And **that** meant she could spend the day on more _productive_ activities. Consisting of obsessing over a certain cobalt-haired indigo-eyed Kaiser. 

Murufuji Ryo in fact.

"Ryo-Sama's eyes are so pretty. And so is his hair" Sigh, "Ryo-Sama is really great. I love Ryo-Sama! And I **know** he loves me too"

That, would happen to be one of the more 'laid-back' sentences of Ran's that she would say that particular day. After all, Ran had a whole _tome_ filled with praises and photos of the school's Dueling King; and she made it a habit to recite the _tome_ **every day**.

As if there was anyone _else_ who needed a life more then her.

She was wondering around the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm, in hopes of spying on her love and at the same time ignore all of the stupid un-Ryo-like boys that insisted on hitting on her. It didn't seem fair to her. That her perfect ness could attract any old slug from that dorm but it could not make her heart's only desire become equally infatuated with _her_ as she was to _him_.

Not that she hadn't tried of course.

She had always made it a habit to buy an extra large box of chocolates on the weekends to give the duelist as a gesture of 'good will'. Although really, it was an excuse to get her into Ryo's pan-, Uhm. Dorm. Yes. His _dorm_.

But of course, the chocolates didn't really help much; since she was never allowed near Kaiser's dorm; she always had to give it to **Cronos** to give to Kaiser. Although, Ran had a faint suspicion that Cronos never _did_ give Kaiser the chocolates; otherwise Kaiser would have fallen right back in love with _her_ already.

"Ryo-Sama and I are **meant to be **together. Ryo-Sama and I are **true love!**" She told herself and grinned girlishly before heading towards another large clump of bushes near the Dorms. But it was then that she overheard something. Overheard something that almost made her screech in sheer _fury_.

"Hey, Fubuki!" A random Obelisk student whom had been crushing on Ran for _ages_ had shouted.

"Mmm?" The brunet had replied. Ran couldn't see anything; but she swore he had that signature sleazy smile on his face. Sure, Tenjoin Fubuki was good looking; but he wasn't **nearly** as good looking as Murufuji Ryo. **No one was**.

"Where's Asuka?" The random had asked.

"At the dock, you know, with Ryo, as **usual**"

_WHAT! That stupid little blonde bitch is at a __**dock**__ with __**my**__ Ryo-__Sama_ She thought wildly before standing and dashing past the pair of Obelisk males (ignoring their cries of outrage –well, the random's at least- and Tenjoin Fubuki's evil snicker) and heading towards the Dock. Anger making her determined to run there as soon as possible.

_Come on Ran! __Quicker.__ Run!_ She scolded herself mentally as she dashed towards the dock. Horror playing disturbing images in her mind. _What if they're making out! No! Ryo-__Sama__ wouldn't do that to __**me!**__ I bet that __Asuka__-Bitch __**poisoned**__ my Ryo-__Sama__! Ryo-__Sama__ would never willingly be with any other girl except me! Yes! That __Asuka__-Bitch drugged him! _

_So now I need to administrate my antidote and __**kiss**__ my Ryo-__Sama__! That'll break the witches curse!_

* * *

After several more minutes of running, Ran had made it to the dock, wildly screeching and magenta hair flying as she stabbed a pointed nail at Asuka.

"STOP! _I DEMAND THAT YOU STEP AWAY FROM RYO-SAMA IMMEDIATELY!"_

Though really she needn't have said that since Murufuji Ryo was leaning against the LightHouse with Tenjoin Asuka sitting on the edge of the dock before the pair of the abruptly stood and looked at her inquisitively as though questioning her sanity.

"Say what?" Tenjoin asked, looking at her incredulously.

"Ryo-Sama! Are you okay? She didn't drug you again did she!"

"…"

"I knew it! She rendered you speechless so you wouldn't be able to tell me what she did! Well never fear Ryo-Sama! I will save you and break the witch's curse on you so you can confess your undying love for me!"

"…"

"Don't worry Ryo-Sama! I know the antidote to her drugs! You have to kiss me as proof of your love for me and then our **true-love** will break her curse and then we can live happily ever after! That stupid witch is just jealous of what we have" She pointed at Asuka again, "You're just jealous of mine and Ryo-Sama's **true-love**"

"_EXCUSE ME!" _Asuka screeched indignantly resisting the urge to **slap** Ran.

"She bewitched you into going out with her because she's so ugly and she can't get any **normal** guy to like her so she cursed you my Ryo-Sama! She's just **jealous!**"

"_WE AREN'T TOGETHER!"_ Asuka then shrieked as she realized what direction Ran was headed towards. The mere _thought_ of herself going out with **Ryo** was only too disturbing. That **and** the fact that a certain _someone_ would murder her.

"**Lies!**"

"She's right though, we **aren't**" Ryo finally said.

"Stop it! She's **making** you say that!"

"**WE AREN'T TOGETHER**" Both of them shouted at her, anger playing in Asuka's pretty eyes and cold annoyance in Kaiser's. A deadly combination indeed.

"LI- Wait what?" Ran blinked, looking frantically at Ryo and Asuka, trying to comprehend what they were saying, "You mean, my Ryo-Sama isn't with _you_ Asuka?"

The blonde Obelisk blinked slowly and shook her head, sheer annoyance dancing on her face as she fought down the urge to tell Ran that she was indeed 'going out' with Kaiser, **just** to see her expression. But of course, Asuka Tenjoin thought that this would be very harsh on someone close to her indeed; so she gave up the idea and decided to just look at Ran rather incredulously.

"Well-" Blink, "I mean…" Head shake, "Of course!" Massively fake smile then-

"Because we _all_ know Ryo-Sama is in love with me. And he would_** never **_go out with someone like_** you**_" She then said with that disgusting smile on her face as she danced towards the frozen pair and immediately attempted to latch onto Kaiser's arm.

The blunet froze, eyes widening in horror as she approached them; he _really_ wanted to run away from her, but then again; he **had** promised a certain _someone_ he would stay there in order for this whole ordeal to be over with. But, he also swore that after this nightmare was over, he would _strangle_ that particular **someone**- Unless of course that **someone** had something _else_ in their mind. _Hint __hint._

"Uhm. Ran?" Asuka suddenly said as she moved backwards, away from the fuming yet smiling icily, magenta haired 'perfect beauty' whom chose that moment to giggle hysterically and still look the part of a psychotic madwoman that didn't have blood streaming down her face.

However, what she _didn't_ see was a foot; A foot reaching out to trip her and send her flying off the dock and into the sea. Poor, oblivious, un-observing Ran Kochou.

"Huh?" She screeched as she suddenly felt herself flying over the edge of the dock and into the ocean with a loud 'splash'. Water plugging her senses as she clawed wildly at the surface as though if she clawed enough she would miraculously resurface. Really, Ran's clothing and disgustingly large amount of jewelry really _did_ assist in the sinking of her, and so did her abnormally large amount of hair that spread out in the eerie water as bubbles streamed upwards from her mouth.

'_I CAN'T SWIM!'_ Was the only conscious thought in her head as she continued clawing upwards, ignoring the idea of ditching all of the heavy things that she wore and mentally pleaded in her head for someone to save her. _Ryo-__Sama__ in particular!_

But help was _not_ going to come in the form she preferred.

"Nii-San, I don't think she can swim" Asuka suddenly said, breaking the silence and the very _compromising_ positions that a certain Kaiser and Blizzard Prince were in. She observed amusedly, watching through the fairly dark water as the magenta haired obelisk blue student continued to claw, bubbles no longer streaming from her mouth as she continued to fight and break through the surface.

"What? Huh? What kind of idiot doesn't know how to swim?" Fubuki Tenjoin commented raising an eyebrow to look at the water and the trapped lady beneath it. Behind him stood Kaiser, looking over his shoulder rather anxiously as he fought down all signs of nerves.

"She obviously _can't_!" Asuka almost screeched as she frantically looked between her brother and the water. Thinking on what to do.

"We have to get someone to help her then" Fubuki then answered with a mild smile which only succeeded in infuriating his sister even more.

The brunet was holding Ryo's hand rather loosely which enabled the blunet to pull his hand out of the grasp and frantically push back his irritating, cobalt hair; thinking.

"Well, Ryo can't otherwise she'll be 'eternally grateful' and then this whole day would have been a pointless wasted of time…" Fubuki then added on and looked pointedly at said Kaiser with a smirk which only succeeded in making Ryo swear to strangle Fubuki once again.

"Hey, wait, isn't that Manjyoume-kun?" Fubuki suddenly said as he watched said Slifer approach them with his head bowed down looking downcast. The tails of his black coat flapping slightly with the breeze as he looked up. But not before Fubuki pushed Asuka behind the Light House and placed an urgent look on his face and bent over the water.

"Manjyoume! Manjyoume!" He cried with a hint of desperation running through his voice, oblivious to the strange stare Ryo was giving him and then glaring at Asuka as his sister tried to come out from hiding. Not that the pair of them could understand any of Fubuki's plans to save their lives of course.

"What?" Was the bored answer as Manjyoume approached the 'pair' (Ryo and Fubuki, since he obviously didn't have the intelligence to look around the Lighthouse to find a very annoyed Asuka) and blinked.

"It's Asuka! She fell into the Ocean!" Fubuki quickly said, a look of horror plastered on his pretty face as he watched 'Thunder's' expression change from a bored one into sheer trauma.

"Asuka!" He screeched and looked at Fubuki

"She can't swim!"

Behind the Lighthouse, Asuka emitted a dark growl as she suddenly realized what way her brother was going with all of this. There was _no way in hell_ that Manjyoume would jump into an ocean to save anyone _other_ than her, Tenjoin Asuka, let alone that stupid **Kochou**** Ran**.

Ryo, on the other hand immediately blanked and blinked slowly. He still couldn't comprehend what stupid whacked up idea his lover had spewed up from the domains of his psychotic ness. Not that he _wanted_ to understand of course.

"She can't!" Manjyoume screeched in an answer and immediately pulled off his coat and any excessive jewelry (What on earth is he doing with _jewelry?_) and headed towards Fubuki with a hint of urgency. _Asuka__! Drown! Water! Drown! She can't swim! _Were the only 'coherent' thoughts running frantically through his mind as he pestered his love's brother once again.

"Neither can I!" Fubuki added on hastily, scared that Manjyoume would catch on, "You have to go save her!"

Obviously Manjyoume wasn't thinking right as in his desperation to save his 'angel', he had forgotten the fact that Fubuki was a _**Surfer**_. And that technically it was impossible to be a surfer if you didn't know how to _**swim**_. But then again, it was _Asuka's_ life on the line. So one could excuse him for his stupidity.

Immediately plunging into the water and heading towards the drowning figure, and not so intelligently waving away the fact that 'Asuka's' hair was magenta and not it's usual **blonde** (He blamed it on the coral) and immediately grabbed 'Asuka' before swimming fluently to the surface, carrying the bedraggled lady.

Once again not noticing the colour difference of their hair as he pulled her up onto the dock with Fubuki's 'assistance' and Ryo standing strategically back. The disheveled girl immediately began coughing and panting as she struggled to inhale _air_. Her soaked hair spread over her face as she bowed her head down. And it was _then_ that Manjyoume Jun realized something.

"_SHE'S NOT ASUKA_!" He screeched loudly and appallingly as he rounded on a cackling brunet with every intention of murdering him; oblivious to the fact that Ran's hand was clenched on his pants' leg.

"Of _course_ she isn't" The **real** Asuka said with a glare at her brother as she stepped out from behind the Lighthouse. She frowned at her still laughing brother and didn't even move her frown when she glared at Kaiser, as though accusing him for letting his lover play such a stupid trick on 'poor' Manjyoume.

"Well then _**who**_ is that **thing**?"

"That _thing_, Manjyoume-"

"That's San-Da to _you_, Tenjoin-kun!" The Slifer yelled at brunet, anger and betrayal evident in his dark eyes.

"Alright, whatever. That **thing** has been stalking my **boyfriend** for quite some time. And well; we didn't mean to let her drown"

"AND AREN'T SURFERS MEANT TO KNOW HOW TO SWI-_ Wait a second.__**What boyfriend!**__" _

"You didn't know yet Manjyoume?" Asuka then interjected sweetly as she lent near Ran and propped her head up, looking straight into the obelisk blue's pale, lilac eyes and continued.

"Ryo and Nii-San **are going out"**

And as if matters couldn't get worse for poor Ran, Fubuki chose that _exact_ moment, to once again kiss Kaiser; hands sliding possessively around the blunet's waist and throwing a triumphant smirk Ran's way.

And in Ran's mind only one rational thought rang true.

"**MY RYO-SAMA'S ****GAY**" She screeched and burst into tears as the pair eventually moved off and away to continue in their rather… lustfulactivities; leaving the poor, magenta haired lady of Obelisk Blue whimpering at the dock.

* * *

"Manjyoume-Sama!" 

"Shut-up already, woman! I didn't **want** to save you!"

An irate ebony haired, black-clad Slifer student literally screeched as he fought pointlessly against a very _clingy _magenta-haired lady of Obelisk blue; heavy bags under his eyes indicating he obviously hadn't gotten much sleep that last night. And it was all thanks to a certain Kochou Ran. _Asuka__ will never look at me again!_ He wailed mentally and continued pushing the lady away.

"But Manjyoume-Sama! We're **meant** to be together. We're _**True Love!**_"

* * *

The End. 


End file.
